


Soulmates and Coffee

by crestfallencrusader



Series: Marvel OtpPrompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coffee Shops, F/M, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestfallencrusader/pseuds/crestfallencrusader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Person B is at a coffee shop for a date.  They sit at an empty table, holding their coffee cup between their hands, and glance at the clock every few minutes.  They’ve been sitting there for an hour, trying to tell themselves they haven’t been stood up.  Person A, another customer, has noticed this and decides to sit across from Person B and strike up a conversation.  (Bonus: Person C is an employee who makes another cup of coffee for Person B on the house.)</p><p>Plus a twist with soulmates with symbols and signatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being left Alone (but not for long)

Tony Stark sat at the table, a coffee cup in between his hands. He stares at the clock on the wall. She was supposed to be here an hour ago. It’s not like she hasn’t left him alone and ditched him for her friends multiple time, because she has. She says she has the right to because their soul mates. Unfortunately they were. When they weren’t fighting they had a nice time, but the only time they were not fighting was when they were both asleep.

Her mark was at the base of his skull, a small little raccoon. She had a small wrench on the inside of her wrist. They weren’t always like this. At the beginning they were a nice match for each other, not really a match made in heaven but they complimented each other. Slowly as their bond progressed they started fighting more and more. It was never enough for her. He couldn’t do anything for her anymore. She took it in the wrong way and reacted badly to him.

He had a second mark on the soul of his foot. It was a small shield that was red white and blue with a star in the center of the shield. He had that one since he was a little toddler. His parents and he never talked about it. Certainly, the soul mate he met first never talked about it either. She never wanted to share him with anyone else.

His fingers curl around the coffee cup more as he pulls his gaze away from the clock. If he texted her she would either ignore the text or tell him that she was busy. He pulls his phone out of his pocket. He clicks the side button on his Stark phone. It pulls up the time. It wasn’t even two minutes later from when he had read the dialogue clock.

He pushes his phone away. Her picture was smiling up at him. It was taken right after they went on their first date to the movies. Tony presses his lips together. Maybe she hadn’t stood him up yet. There was still the possibility that she was just late. Rush hour in New York was bad enough to delay anyone.

Closing his eyes and tipping his head back, he starts to bounce his leg up and down. The café was a little too quiet and his thoughts were focused on her and how it was very possible that he had been stood up again.

It kind of hurt when she stood him up. It was like his soul partner didn’t have enough time for him, just like his parents. He swallows before taking a few sips from his coffee cup. The liquid was hot but it barely registered on his tongue. He rarely felt the sting of the hot coffee anymore. He drank it often enough that scalding hot was just his time of temperature.

Tony pauses when a guy slips into the seat across from him. “Hey, I’m Steve.” The guy says before grinning at him. What would a guy like that want to do with a guy like himself. Tony looks at the clock before looking back at the blond that was sitting across from him. “Hello Steve.” He says softly as he leans back in his chair. “Im Tony.” He watches Steve before relaxing slightly. It didn’t seem like the other was going to hurt him.

—-

Steve smiles at Tony before looking over at him. He saw the other from the other side of the café. The dark haired man looked only. He kept staring at the clock then kept pulling his eyes away with a tough struggle, a look of disappointment on his face. Steve knew he should have gotten the others permission before he drew him but the other was in a perfect position at the moment. Before Steve knew it the other was down on the paper, the features sketched out quickly so he could work on it later. Some people were just too beautiful not to be drawn.

So he pulled himself away from the little corner of the café he was in and made his way over to the dark haired man. Maybe it would be nice to strike up a conversation with him before asking him if he was here by himself. Steve rubs at the inside of his wrist secretively under the table. There was nude colored paint over it, covering the nice neat scrawl of a signature there.

Steve had come across people with different marks than him. Some had little pictures or some had names. There were also marks that were little clocks or marks that had little dashes across your wrist. Some people had platonic soul mates while others only had sexual soul mates. It just depended on what cards you were dealt when you were a little kid.

His own mark had the name of Tony Stark. He wondered if it was just a nickname because Tony is more of a nickname than an actual name. Of course Steve was a little shocked when the other said his name was Tony. Was this a coincidence or something? It wasn’t very often that you meant someone with the name, or nickname, of Tony.

Steve looks at him and nods before smiling softly. “Well Tony… You seemed a little lonely over here so I decided to come over and join you. No need for both of us to be alone today.” He watches as a small fickler of disappointment glides over Tony’s face then goes away in the same moment.

Tony shrugs. “Sometimes you’re just alone some days… except if you’re Tony Stark, then you’re mostly alone all of the time.” Steve presses his lips together, stopping a small noise from slipping out of his mouth. How in the world did he manage to find the guy that was written across his wrist. Part of him wanted to come out and tell Tony that they were soul mates but he didn’t want to force it onto the other, especially if the other had a soul mate already.

He nods and they manage to talk to each other for a few hours. About what Tony did and how Steve drew and what they both liked. It was a nice time for both of them. Finally it started to get dark. Steve lets out a soft sigh before he stands. “Well Tony… I have to go… it’s getting dark and my roommate doesn’t like me coming in after a certain time.”

He looks at him before plucking his pen out from where it was tucked against his ear. He looks at Tony before gently taking Tony’s arm. He writes his number down in nice neat numbers so none of them would be confused. Steve smiles at him and nods before leaving the café, saying a small good bye to Tony. If it was all up to him he wouldn’t have to worry about if he was going to see Tony again, because he definitely was going to see the dark haired man again. Once he got near to his apartment, his phone dings with a message.

Steve waits until he gets inside to open it. It was from an unknown number but it was sweet and simple. ’Hey Steve, It’s Tony. -TS’ He smiles softly at the text.

The both of them text until Steve is falling asleep in his bed. He yawns and rubs at his eyes before turning his phone on silent. He had scrubbed off the paint before he got home. He knew this was a big leap but it had to be done.

He takes a picture of his wrist and puts it into a picture message.

‘I think we’re soul mates. –SR’


	2. Pizza

Tony milled around, trying to waste time from getting back to the house. There was a fifty-fifty chance of his bonded being back at the house too. He runs a hand through his hair as he walks back to where he lived. He couldn’t call it home because home was where you were happy at but he wasn’t happy there.

Marcy, his bonded, had insisted that they had to buy a house because she couldn’t deal with him being at the tower all of the time. She said it encouraged him to spend all of his time down in the lab where he worked on new ideas for R&D. Having a normal house didn’t stop him from having a lab though. He built one under the house, making sure that no one could get into it without his permission.

The bright glow of the Christmas lights surrounded him as he walked up to the door. He looks at the door before wiping his feet on the placemat before walking in. He expected Jarvis to greet him but he forgot, just for a moment that she also requested him to keep Jarvis at the office. She said it was slightly creepy that there was always an AI watching them.

He holds back a sigh before slipping off his shoes. Marcy hated him tracking in dirt from outside. He looks around before making his way into the living room. There she is. Macy is sitting on the couch, her back towards him. Watching her, he slowly strips off his jacket and hangs it up.

It takes her a moment to realize he was home. She sits up and looks over at him before rolling her eyes and turning back to the tablet.

No. No he wasn’t going to mention the fake date. It wasn’t worth it. She blew him off all of the time, why should he care if she blew him off again. It’s not like it mattered to him.

Bringing a hand up he rubs at the base of his skull, his fingers skimming over the raised edge of his mark. Shaking his head, he pulls out his phone and goes and sits on the couch.

For the first minute, he scrolls through his tumblr (under a fake name of course). After he saw that nothing interesting was happening, he pulls up his contacts. He looks through them stopping on Steve’s number. Something tugs in his heart. He frowns softly before biting his lip.

Marcy looks over at him before leaning back more against the couch. She starts chatting his ear off as he starts to talk to Steve. Maybe it was best not to mention the date because if she would have gone, he could have never met Steve. Plus, she would have hated that he met someone that she didn’t know and that she didn’t approve of.

He rests his head back against the couch as he continues to talk. Soon enough though, she stands up. She shimmies over to him before kissing him gently on the lips, saying  
something about how she was going to bed. Marcy makes her way back to the bedroom, closing the door gently.

Tony stands up and quickly makes his way down to his lab before she could come back and ask him for something. He sags against the wall of the elevator once the doors close. Jarvis greets him loosely as he makes his way into the lab. Rubbing at his eyes, he pulls up a stool.

Around one o’clock in the morning he looks down at his phone and notices that it was receiving a picture. He presses his lips together, biting back a hiss as the mark on his foot warmed up slightly. Pulling off his shoes and socks, he walks around the cold lab, trying to take his mind off of the burning. He hasn’t felt the burning in a while. He still doesn’t know what causes it and no soul doctor or regular doctor or psychic can tell him anything.

His phone makes a small beep when the picture was received. He waits a few moments before going over to his phone and opening the message. He frowns when he sees the message underneath of the picture. ‘I think we are soul mates. –SR’ Pressing his hand over his eyes, he rubs at them. This couldn’t be right. He already had a soul mate.

Removing his hand, he looks down at the photo. When he sees his neat signature on Steve wrist, his throat seizes up. He takes in a ragged breath before setting his phone away. He runs his hands through his hair and tugs at it. This couldn’t be happening. He makes a small noise in the back of his throat. Why was this happening to him? The best he could do was to ignore it but he couldn’t do that to this guy that he had just met.

He couldn’t let Marcy see it. She would go berserk on this guy that he barely knew. He swallows before biting his lip hard. What was he going to do about this? He takes a deep break before running his hands over his face. The best thing he could do was see if this thing was real or not. He slumps down into one of his stools, picking up his phone.

‘Can we meet up tomorrow? For lunch or something? –TS’ He types out before he sends it to Steve. He sees that it sends but it was read. Steve must have fell asleep. He groans softly. Now his world was tilted the wrong way because she never showed up to their coffee date. Shaking his head, he goes back to his project that he was working on for R&D.

Around four in the morning, he makes his way back to his bedroom where his soul mate was sleeping. He shakes his head and puts on a small smile before slipping into bed with her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulls her close. He falls asleep shortly but soon wakes up due to his alarm set up at five thirty.

He yawns softly before pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. Just because they didn’t get along doesn’t mean he could just ignore that they were supposed to be together. Slipping out of bed, he goes and gets dressed for his work day. He puts on the three piece suit and looks in the mirror. He didn’t see the same person in the mirror. The one he was looking at looked dead in the eyes. He shakes his head before looking away and walking off to get himself some coffee.

Once he got his coffee, he grabs his bag before walking down to the lab. He touches one of the walks gently in greeting to Jarvis before going and grabbing the device that he was working on last night. He looks at his phone before pocketing it. He sets the device in the bag before making his way out of his house and into his car. It was a short drive until he gets to his work.

His phone buzzes in his pocket. Steve must have been an earlier riser. He gets out of the car before looking at the text. He smiles softly before pocketing it.

‘Yeah of course we can get lunch together. We can go down to the pizza shop on the corner of Third and Sixth. –SR’

He walks into the building before making his way up to his office. He sets his bag down the goes and sits in the chair behind his desk. He swirls around in the chair once before pulling his phone out again. He chuckles softly. This Steve guy was growing on him.

‘Pizza sounds good. I’ll meet you there around 12:30. –TS’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Go check me out at the--fault-in-our--scars on tumblr.


End file.
